


Retracing steps

by Strawberry_boy201



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also this was a quickly written so sorry if it’s bad, Anal Sex, Choking Kink, God I’m sorry, Light Choking, M/M, Murder, Smut, conner doenst like being touched unless it’s hank, i just did it for myself but I’m here for sharing, i mena, kinda like non con??? But not Hank conner, kinda plot but it’s just for the porn to start, no plot sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_boy201/pseuds/Strawberry_boy201
Summary: Conner needs to recover this memory drive to solve a case. The only way it can be done is the old fashion way, which would be easy if it wasn’t the memory of a sex Android.Aka Conner needs to be fucked by Hank to reconstruct the memory of an Android
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Retracing steps

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horny and I see myself as Conner because we both like getting dicked done by older men. Me and Conner are both males who like older men

Conner after becoming deviant wasn’t quite comfortable being around traci models or just any clubs like the Eden club. He doesn’t exactly know why, all these new emotions and the feeling of being touched starting getting at Conner. Nothing made sense anymore. The hug Hank gave him on the first day of deviancy was comforting, but then after that. It felt too much, every single brush of the skin makes Conner have those overwhelm anxiety. 

Hank hasn’t initiated any form of affection ever since, but Conner was thankful for that. He did enjoy that warm hug, but he didn’t want to ruin that memory with this feeling of anxiety. It wasn’t really affecting their relationship, but Conner wanted more and he felt so overwhelmed.

Conner would ask Markus and the rest of his friends about this new feeling, but all of them went though it differently. That each solution Conner tired just made him feel even more. Even a touch from another android would make warnings pop up in Conner’s eyesight. 

Conner was motivated at the end of the day. He wants to experience that warmth and the feeling of safety that he felt when he was in Hank’s arms. Each day he would just let his land touch the tips of the fingers of Hank’s while giving him coffee or some cas fillies. Some other day he would let Nines grab his hand to exchange info, but Conner would only last a couple seconds before Conner felt the rush come in and he would have to take a step back. 

It was quite bad in that middle of this conflict between Conner and his body he found himself outside a room in the Eden club. A track model was killed and the suspect ran off sadly. The suspect was able to hack the system which would let the android send warnings to a bouncer or any nearby worker. 

So Conner was in the middle of the club watching all the exchanges of intimacy come by and he felt buried. He was buried in jealousy and his body was even more sensitive to his clothes. He looks for Hank in the club and finally sees the room that is tapped off. As he walks closer to the door he does his best to keep his head up, but is avoiding all sights of intimacy between the workers and customers.

“Took you awhile Con, you are never quite late. I was about to call Nines.” Hank greets him. Hank was right though, Conner was late. He was busy with Nines trying to exchange info by touch again and this time he only lasted ten seconds. 

“Apologies, Lieutenant. I was actually with Nines either way and we got busy looking at cold cases thinking we could use our higher technology to solve some questions.” Conner replies half honesty, he was getting info from Niles about cold cases. They were still stuck in his head and he was at those crime scenes, he was potsive he could solve them in a couple hours.

They continue walking into the room to see the male traci model on the bed still. There wasn’t any type of blood. Just the model with some open porta. It reminded him of one of his first cases with Hank, but this time the victim was male and barely any sign of a struggle.

The owner of the club came in and Conner was a bit shocked to see he was an android. It would make sense since many of the models won’t even track models or just much more different rules for the safety of the androids.

“I wish I could help you guys, but the suspect was able to hack all our recordings and even the androids themselves. All the video is just junk or any by he walks by an android that recording of him is just static.” The owner mentions.

Conner looks back at the android. “What was his name?” Conner asks, he wasn’t sent any information about the android himself which made him a bit upset.

“Micheal, he was the only model who actually wanted to stay. He actually enjoyed the job, terrible that this happened.” The android replied.

“So we have a guy who can hack a whole system and just kills one android?” Hanks says while looking around the room. “Maybe he isn’t too confident in his hacking skills.”

Conner asks for the owner to leave which he agrees and is now focusing on the dead body itself. “If he wasn’t too confident there may be a chance there is still a way I can recover the memory even with glitches.” Conner states. 

“You sure you want to try? I don’t know if it's a good idea to have a recording of his death.” Hank responded.

“I promise, luientant that I will be fine.” Conner grabs Micheal’s arms happy to find he can still assert his memory records. Conner didn’t react the way he reacts with Nines. Was it because Micheal is dead or is the fact he doesn’t have to worry how the other is going to react. As he suspected each bit of the memory was static and some black cuts. Conner opened his eyes.

It was odd. The file seems not to be deleted, but swapped with different information. As if the file could recover itself with the right trigger. It would recognize the wrong steps. Conner couldn’t reconstruct the memory as much he repeated the function, the file was protected. As he went to study more, he realized how much it had in common with Hank’s blackout. 

If he couldn’t recover his memory himself, maybe he can trigger the memory to recover itself. Just like how Hank will have sudden flashes of moments forgotten when he was intoxicated. 

Conner knew what some of those memories would have made him do, it would be forms of contact he hasn’t even thought he would ever do. He felt the urge just to give up, but he couldn’t do that to Micheal and the fact the man was still out. He could ask Hank to help. He knew he experienced a comforting touch with Hank, so maybe it would just be comforting again. 

“I can sense I can recover these memories, but not with any technical features I contain.” Conner comments. That next step is to even ask Hank to consider doing this project. Knowing Hank he would just have to keep pushing and asking Hank just for him to say hi. 

Hank walks next to Corner with a face of concern. “What is a feature Nines has?”

“No actually. You humans use it a lot.” Conner smiles at Hank. “I would like to recreate these memories to let the file itself recover. If we recover it fully we can see how this man hacked into these androids and the security itself.”

It took Hank to recognize what all it entails. The moment it clicked in his head, his body got stiff and his face showed hints of red. “Conner that’s a really bad idea. Who would you even convince to do this with? We both know that you aren’t even comfortable with a small amount of skin contact.”

Conner turns to face Hank, Conner leans his head to the side with a soft smile. “I was actually hoping you would help me Hank,”

Hank is not a prideful man, he has messed up in his life multiple times. So when Conner stepped in, he said fuck it, why not try to fix things. So seeing Conner in front of him wearing nothing but the tightness shorts he saw. Hank wasn’t exactly sure if he was trying to fix his life anymore. 

Conner was designed perfectly, each freckle was perfect, and the fact his kin looked smooth like silk made Hank tremble. The hints of blues around his skin and most importantly on his face, made Hank want to grab those cheeks and just admire the beauty of his face. 

Conner felt the file recover a bit, just being in the room and the start of the memory starting recovering pieces of the background and the details of the room. Hank was sitting on the mo bed in front of him with just jeans and one of his old buttons down. Conner felt himself turn blue but started to step forward between Hank’s legs. 

“Once I recover certain aspects I’ll tell you how I want you to move or touch me, lieutenant.” Conner says hoping Hank wouldn’t notice the hint of fear in his voice. 

Hank looks at Conner. “I. I can do that Conner, just call me Hank. Don’t quite feel comfortable calling me lieutenant in this situation.” He laughs and sees his breath not believing what was happening in the moment. really doesn’t feel comfortable with any of this, but yet he’s still sitting. Watching Conner nodding and never breaking eye contact while slowly going down on his knees. Soon Conner’s face with right in front of Hank’s crotch

As much Hank didn’t want to agree to this, deep inside he was already turned on and he felt his Cock harden each move my Conner made to unzip his pants. Conner looked so innocent and determined. He was about to ruin that. He felt Conner grab his cock and slowly pull it out. It was already half way hard. The moment Hank saw Conner look a bit shocked for how big it was and how his face looked even brighter with Hank's cock right in front him Hank felt his cock becoming fully hard and he bit his lips embarrassed.

Conner always knew Hank had a quite big package, but seeing it right in his face just realized he felt embarrassed. Conner can make replicas and models in his mind but he didn’t get this one detail correct when he first examined Hank. Conner still had a hand wrapped around it. He felt the skin start to heat his hand and he was starting to feel the intense heat emotions all in one hand. Conner needed to focus, not on his tension with intimacy, but on the case. Conner ran his hand up and down, trying to remember each detail as he feels it. He still has to keep going. The recording shows the victim starting to swallow. Conner decided to lick the length of the cock and was satisfied to hear Hank try to hold in a mourn. 

The Android takes just the tip in his mouth but still he hands on the button letting him still feel the touch of Hank’s skins. Conner knows what happens next, he can feel his hand itch and want out, and he worries if his mouth will feel the same.  
Conner decides to fully take it and he does. He hears Hank grab the bed sheets and he keeps going. The more he took Hank’s cock the more his mouth felt good. Everything felt good. His skin was starting to react to every touch and Conner was thankful he was only wearing shorts because even the breezes of wind made Conner quiver a bit more. Conner wanted this feeling more, it wasn’t comfort but it was even better.

Conner felt good, his mouth felt good. Hank’s cock felt amazing. Conner kept lifting his head and slowly taking Hank’s each time. As moments pass by, the memory itself is getting cleaner. Soon in Micheal’s memory he felt something on his head. He decided to let the program show why Micheal felt. Conner felt his hair twist around and then pulled. 

Conner slowly takes out Hank’s cock out of his mouth. Feeling some pre cum run on his lips. Conner felt good. He feels his thighs grind on each other and his own cock is starting to harden. Conner looks at Hank who was breathing fast. 

“Hank, would you please use your hand to grip my hair?” Conner takes a second to swallow. He didn’t even realize how wet his mouth was. It felt so different than ever other evidence he examined. “Please, just fuck my mouth.” Conner didn’t mean to sound so informal, but he didn’t feel right asking it for it like he was asking Hank to pass the case file. He notice he didn’t copy what Micheal said, that would have followed the recording much better. 

Hank was breathing heavily areadly and he simply nodded.He uses his right hand to let his face touch Conner’s face. The soft skin was even amazing to the touch, he let his finger run a bit on Conner’s lip which has some of his own pre cum. Soon his hands were on the top of the head. Hank took only a second to take a grip of Conner’s hair. Conner felt himself wince but he immediately closed his mouth in order to stop himself from mourning. 

“Open your mouth, Conner.” Hank says looking directly at Conner’s eye. Conner could only obey.

Conner didn’t know what to expect, but the pressure felt in his hair was good. He was craving more. Soon his head was back right next to Hank’s cock and Conner was soon again swallowing it. Soon it was all in his mouth, Conner this time even felt more intense to the touch. This time he entire body was reacting even more. Each touch made his thighs grind a bit more and his hands sterling on Hank’s thighs. He was being pushed to take it all. Conner’s mouth was starting to feel sore, but Conner wanted to be good and didn’t let himself show any struggle. He didn’t even know he could feel like this, he was made to last but maybe the feeling of skin was getting to him. 

Hank kept his hand on Conner, using it to his advantage. He kept controlling Conner’s speed and Conner's mouth felt too good. The way Conner used his tongue was too perfect. It was the sounds that Hank was making that helped Conner keep going. He wanted to keep this going and kept his tongue up against the cock.

Soon Conner felt the grip tighten and Conner knew Hank was about to cum. Conner needed Hank to cum inside his mouth so he kept going at it and even faster. Using what he felt in the recording Conner copied everything Micheal did. Soon he felt a thug in his hair and was forced down. Just only a couple moments later Conner's mouth was also filled with another liquid. It was hard to contain it all.

Conner let his head fall back a bit letting the cock go. It was still hard. Conner was thankful for that because the recording kept going, but also the fact his skin wasn’t burning with discomfort but with more shivers that felt so good.

Conner finally looked up at Hank who was breathing hard, and Connor swallowed Hank’s cum making sure he saw. Conner override the analysis. He didn’t care for that right now, he didn't want this to be a science experiment. Hank put his hand back in Conner’s face and this time Conner leaned back to the touch. 

“You did so good. You made me feel so amazing, Conner.” Hank whispered and all Conner did was mourn back. He never knew you could make your body feel good just be having words spoken to you. He soon felt something coming down his thighs. Conner looked down quickly to see a blue trails coming from his shorts. As if Conner wasn’t red now he surely was an example of primary red now. He didn’t remember to control that part of his system. 

Conner slowly gets up and starts pulling his shorts off. Hank eyes trails Conner’s body top to bottom soon to see the blue fluid coming from his ass. Oh fuck me. Hank thought to himself. Conner was leaking already and Hank wanted to just fuck him even rougher now.  
Finding himself sitting on Hank’s lap. “Is it ok to proceed Hank?” Conner asks knowing the answer. In the recording the suspect starts pulling off his shirt, but since Hank was wearing a button down shirt he was sure Hank would need help.

Hank takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah, you can keep going Conner. Just tell me what to do.” Hank replied.

“Put your hands on my hips.” Hank immensity followed. Conner slowly takes his time to get one button off, each time was a little grind of his hips. Soon as Conner was finish, Hank pulled the shirt off. Hank puts his hands back on Conner's hips. The younger man knew what Hank’s hand felt like but this was different. He felt the pressure Hank was putting and felt his body only focus on the sensation right on his hips. Conner felt good. Hank has really nice hands, a fact Conner was god he was alive to know about. He wonders if that’s what Hank thought when he saw Conner leaking lube out, he wonders if Hank wants this even more than he does Conne. Conner soon closed their distance just to feel what his entire body was on Hank. 

Conner put his mouth right next to Hank’s ear. “You can touch me Hank. It’s ok to feel me’” Conner moans out. It wasn’t exactly following the recording but many of the blackouts were being filed in so it was ok to be a bit different. It has to be. He can change the story up a bit more. Soon Hank’s hands were exploring Conner’s body. Left hand on his thigh, right hand on his back and soon the left hand was trailing his stomach and the right hand made a tight squeeze on Conner’s ass. Conner was whining for every drift movement Hank made. Each little squeeze made Conner grind on Hank. His own dick hard and leaking a bit of blue. It was so small compared to Hank.

Conner knew the suspect never kissed his victim, but Conner couldn’t stop himself. He first gave Hank a small brush of the lips too scared to fully feel that. The touch on his lips felt more different from the blowjob, it was much more comforting and not the feeling that made him want grind his thighs. Sudden Hank pulled Conner closer than before, feeling his body compress on Hank’s. So Conner just kisses him. It was hard and natural. Hank groans and settles his hands on Conner’s thighs. Giving them a bit of a squeeze and Conner moaned. Giving Hank an opportunity to taste Conner’s mouth.

Conner couldn’t let himself get lost in this, he was so behind the recording. He pulled himself back and put his hands in Hank’s chest and was starting to gain a bit of a sweat. “Hank. Please, you need to penetrate me.” Conner says he is barely able to keep focus. “Now.” 

Hank lifts Conner up and he helps Hank get his pants off. Hank then slowly let his hands go to Conner’s hole to see if that blue loquats really was lube. It really is and a shit ton of it. “Jesus Conner.” Hank gaspes out. Conner could only moan in reply. 

The moans only got louder the moment he stuck a finger in. “Hank please. Just put it inside me. Please.” Conner begged.

“Sorry, honey. I just wanted to feel you.” Hank says with a grin. Hank helps guide Conner down. Holding his dick in his hands and Conner soon sinks in. Conner didn’t know what overcame himself. He gasped for air he didn't need and he arched his back to put Hank had to put his hands on Conner’s back so he didn’t fall back. Conner does curl up and his hands tighten around Hank’s shoulder blade.

Conner wanted to explode. The overwhelming feeling of having someone inside you felt to much. Conner could barely handle to be cleared a bit one simply touching him and now he is getting fucked by Hank. The feeling was so good, it was all fulfilling. Conner felt himself roll his hips which made Hank moarn. Conner needed more, finally a form of touching he craved. One his body doesn’t reject. Conner rolled his hips again and this time he hit something really good which made Conner mourn even louder and Hank threw his head back and just growled Conner’s name.

Oh. He did that. Conner pushed his lips on Hank's and repeated his movement. Both of them are struggling to kiss each other and not just mourn in eachother’s mouth. Hank letting his hands take a grip on Conner and pushing him down making Conner aching his back once again. Conner wanted it like this, but he also wanted it faster. Conner pulled up the recording once again to see that the clips have been cleared up even more. They stay at a slow pace, but Conner bites his lips and looks at Hank. He knows he looks like a mess.

Conner takes his hands and puts them on the side of Hank’s face. The feel of his beard was a bit rough. He pulls Hank’s face for a kiss. “Do you think you can go faster, Hank?” Conner asks the moment their lips are apart.

Hank’s grip on Conner’s goes tighter. “Yeah. I just. We might need a new position if you want to fast.” Hank replies while tugging Conner’s hips down even more causing Conner to hold onto Hanks face while his body trembles and tightens. 

Conner does his best to run though the video and there is a moment where the victim is on his back. It’s a bit down the line, but it wouldn’t hurt to jump a bit. Conner breathes a yes. Slowly getting off the dick. “Please Hank. I can handle it” Conner goes forward to stand on his own, but is pulled by Hank. Soon he is lifted and as quick as that happen he is thrown on the bed. 

“God, aren’t you a beauty.” Hank breathes out while crawling on top of Conner. Conner lets his mind spread his legs. Hank takes it in and breathes. Letting his body feel Conner and giving him gentle kisses all over his body. Conner just whined and pushed his crotch to grind on Hank’s leg.   
Conner pulls Hank’s face from his chest and pulls him into a hard kiss. Hank moving between Conner’s legs, Conner whines even more the moment he feels Hank’s dick right at the entrance. His skin wasn’t as sweaty as Hank’s but it was burning. It was hard to keep everything inside cool, he knew he had to slow down, but every warning was soon deleted and the video he was supposed to be following was blurring in his sight line.

The video was much more gentle, but God Conner crave for those grips and the wet skin on skin. Conner opens his eyes to look at Hank. “Hank, I. I need you inside again. Please, Please I need this.” Conner urges. Hank can only agree. 

Conner was thankful that he didn't need to breathe because the moment Hank reentered him Conner felt himself scream. It feels even better than before. This time it was even more fulfilling, it was so good and Hank was making it better. 

They didn't need to say anything to each other but they only held on to each other as Hank thrusts into Conner. Conner wrapping his legs around Hank and how Hank would pull back a bit just to enter even harder. Both of them breathless. Each thrust makes Conner whine, mourn, cry and struggle to focus on anything but Hank. 

Conner was doing his best to help roll his hips, hoping to make Hank feel even better. Conner wants to make Hank cum, he wants To be the reason Hank comes undone. Conner wants more and he felt Hank tremble. Hank is about to cum. Conner starts to worry, not even close to finishing recovering the video. Going though the video seeing some gaps he missed but now he sees a bit where he is where Micheal is at, but Micheal isn’t crying or feeling like he’s going to explode. 

As the video is about to finish he feels the neck touched and put pressure on. Micheal was being choked. The hand didn’t feel like skin. Conner take’s Hank’s hair and guides it up to meet his face. Hank was grunting loudly while Conner just kissed him once again. 

“Hank, please choke me. I have been so good haven’t been I” Conner says while finishing the kiss he gave Hank. He didn’t even know if Hank remembered about the video. He really hope Hank forgot and was just doing this out of passion.

Conner felt a hand go up to his neck. “Say Detroit when you want to stop but fuck right now you are all mine.” Hank said, giving Conner’s neck a squeeze. Conner cried out and felt the warning pile up. Conner feared for this moment, he didn’t like the idea being choked but now look at him. He felt himself cum just by the first squeeze and Hank kept going, bringing the second hand to help Conner struggle for air more. 

All the information came in place and the file was complete, but fuck that. Conner didn’t care about that. Conner’s only goal was to fill Hank cum inside him. All Conner wanted to feel now was the heated cum inside him. He looked at Hank he could only give the most beautiful look. Conner feels tears come down and he was so happy. He finally feels good he finally feels his body shiver in delight and his mouth responding in mouns “Hank. Hank. Cum inside. Please” Conner struggled to get out. 

But thank god he did because that moment he felt it. He felt Hank grab his hips even harder and slammed inside. This time Hank called out his name and Conner was smiling and the tears came faster. Hank was catching his breath as he slowly pulled out. The feeling of leaking even more made Conner mourn a bit more, but his hand searches for Hank’s own. 

Grabbing Hank left hand to only bring it up to his cheek. Conner felt warmth, he really is ok with skin contact now. Maybe it’s only Hank, but if it was only Hank he can bare to touch then he has no problem with that. Hank slowly comes down to give him a slow kiss which Conner happily returns. Hank soon goes to lie on his side which Conner quickly can come to wrap his arm around Hank’s chest and tucks his head on his shoulder.   
He can take a few moments to rest before going to catch the suspect, who was also an Android. He doesn't think about it much simply making a plan to trap him. Part of the plan is taking a 15 minute cuddle session with Hank. The sweaty skin of Hank felt nice to touch, felt real. Everything on this bed has been real, and Conner could only smile to that.

Conner wanted to say something, to fill the silent room. Nothing came to mind, he didn’t know what words would help make it stay as good as it is now.

“I think it would be ok to assume that you liked the choking part much more than the victim.” Hank said which surprised Conner. Conner shouldn’t smile, he felt bad for Micheal. He couldn’t stop smiling and maybe a laugh came out. He brings his head up so he can see Hank smile brighter than his led. Conner broke.  
“I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I don’t want this to be a forgotten feeling.” Is what comes out. He looks away, not meaning to say any of this. He really shouldn’t have said any of this. It’s not appropriate, it’s not a good time. Conner only can look at the walls, but the moment he feels Hank’s hand on his cheek, Conner melts all over again. He looks at Hank who was smiling back at him. Conner could only smile back to know that this would be the first of many times he would be able to feel the touch of Hank on him.


End file.
